


Милость Драты

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Series: Нельс Ллендо и задница Морровинда [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: AU, F/F, Humor, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Каким должен стать мужчина, чтобы понравиться госпоже Драте?





	Милость Драты

Ходите — верьте, ходите — не верьте, но дело было в полном грибов Морровинде. Великим язык больше не повернулся назвать, с тех пор как стало известно, что воплощение Неревара — любящий лёгкие деньги и страстные поцелуи рыжий разбойник по имени Нельс Ллендо.

Стряхивать дрейки — это одно, уподобиться герою — другое. От нашего Нереварина все коренные и не очень жители Морровинда приходили в уныние. Ходили даже слухи, что снившаяся Нельсу фигура в золотой маске то держалась за живот, то ложилась на землю и дрыгала ногами, но делала одно — громко раскатисто смеялась.

Несомненно, быть героем его тяготило, но он быстро нашёл в нереварстве хорошее: красивые и не очень девицы мило улыбались и охотно дарили поцелуи. И не только девицы: поцелуй имперца, назвавшего тощего Нельса пышечкой, незабываем. Ещё бы: с лёгкостью получить голос, чтобы назваться наставником Великого Дома Хлаалу, уметь надо.

— Если мужчину уговорил, то что говорить о старой грымзе? — рассудил Нельс Ллендо на пути к Тель-Мора. Слова, что госпожа Драта эксцентричная, то бишь рассудком тронутая, его не смутили.

У благопристойной дамы всего лишь долго не было мужчины, к этому склонялся наш герой.

Нельс не заметил подвоха, завидев в Тель-Мора множество красивых и не очень женщин. Напротив, это его порадовало. Горестно вздохнув, он одним махом осушил склянку с зельем левитации и подался в покои госпожи Драты.

Он загодя вообразил прекрасные формы вместо старого мешка с костями в постели. Поэтому добрался до Драты несколько взбудораженным.

И очень огорчился, когда услышал:

— Что яйценосная тварь тут делает? Кто впустил его сюда?

Глаза и пальцы госпожи Драты метали молнии, в сторону, к счастью.

— Помилуйте, госпожа, он воплощение лорда Неревара! — взмолилась впустившая Нельса стражница.

Ненависти во взгляде не поубавилось, неприятное лицо Драты по-прежнему кривилось. Но молнии больше не летали.

— Ну и пусть занимается своим делом и держится подальше от Тель-Мора. Ко мне это никакого отношения не имеет!

Нельс понял одно: старая матка квама ненавидела мужчин.

Это всё осложняло.

Не зваться ему наставником Великого Дома Телванни, если только не случится чудо и он не покорит госпожу Драту обаянием. В это слабо верил даже он.

Он больше бы поверил, что перевоплотится в женщину.

Выбор остался крайне небогатый — надавить на жалось. Поэтому наш Нереварин бросился на колени, поцеловал изящную, несмотря на прожитые сотни лет, руку и запричитал:

— Помилуйте, достопочтенная госпожа. Я ли виноват, что рождён с тем, что сызмальства мешает мне ходить? Поймите, без вашего голоса не победить мне Дагота!

— Довольно, — неожиданно ласково произнесла Драта и вырвала руку. — То есть ты жалеешь, что рождён не девочкой.

— Да-да! — воодушевился Нельс и умоляюще сложил ладони.

— Значит… — алые глаза хитро прищурились, — ты согласен на мой эксперимент.

— На любой, только дайте свой треклятый голос!

Драта не торопилась с ответом. Она расхаживала взад-вперёд, в руке сверкало заклинание. Ноги Нельса затекли от стояния на коленях, прежде чем она заговорила:

— Ты первый мудчина, согласившийся испытать моё новое заклятье. Не понимаю, зачем дорожить стручком.

Она ещё несла какую-то чушь о ненужных яйцах — квама? скальных наездников? — и в конце концов запустила в нашего Нереварина заклинание.

Попала ровно промеж ног.

Нельс было возмутился — не от боли, но самое ценное — на то и дорогое, хотя досталось бесплатно с рождения. Сознание померкло.

 

Он приходил в себя и тут же проваливался в небытие. Не в силах пошевелиться, разглядывал грибной, землистого оттенка потолок и стонал оттого, что конечности затекли. Порой видел над собой женские лица, включая довольное морщинистое госпожи Драты. Последняя лучше бы не приходила. После неё между ног ныло отнюдь не от похоти.

Нельс стонал. Во время одного из пробуждений показалось, что его собственный голос стал высоким.

 

— Всё. Каков результат, а, девоньки? — Восторженный вопль пробудил из очередного небытия. Нельс открыл глаза.

Драта сияла.

Драта улыбалась.

Лучше бы этого не делала, потому что улыбка обезобразила и без того неприятное лицо.

«Девоньки» закивали разноцветными головками. Пришли полюбоваться и молоденькие, и красивые, и те, кому оба этих определения подходили разом. От такой красоты прибавилось сил, и Нельс сел.

И вскрикнул.

Он был гол, будто только что родился.

Точнее, он только что родился.

Потому что оказался глуп, будто младенец, и не подумал о подвохе.

Следовало ожидать, что старая мужененавистница не допустит, чтобы наставником стал мужчина.

— Ты что натворила? — Нельс Ллендо стал себе противен, потому что сорвался на визг.

Драта улыбнулась.

— Сделала тебя красивее. Твоя фигура… — она приблизилась и погладила плечи, — стала плавной, бёдра — округлыми. И зачем… — провела пальцем по подбородку, — тебе борода? Она прячет красоту черт.

Нельс ощупал лицо.

Никакой бороды.

Даже щетины нет.

Он не мужчина.

— Девочки, несите зеркало! — Драта щёлкнула пальцами.

Её служки послушались и приволокли овальный большой гладкий предмет.

Нельс долго не решался открыть глаза, сокрушаясь, что члена, его сокровища, больше нет. Когда осмелел — благодаря тычкам и окрику госпожи Драты, — то оказалось всё не так страшно, даже красиво.

Раньше он бы из кожи вон вылез, чтобы подобная отражению в зеркале девица его поцеловала.

Теперь сам стал такой красавицей.

Хотя слабо, но утешало: у Драты был вкус. Грудь нынешней Нельс Ллендо упругая, с задорно торчащими маленькими сосками, талия — тонкая, бёдра — худые, но изящные. Рыжие кудряшки между ног разглядеть не осталось сил.

Наш — наша — Нереварин, посокрушавшись и едва не выдрав рыжие пряди — с головы, разумеется, — вспомнил, что разыскивается за разбой во многих поселениях, а отсидеть успел только в Вивеке (за спасение Мехры Мило, которая славно умела целоваться), поэтому решил, что так лучше.

Только из-за старой могущественной карги о красивых и не очень женщинах придётся забыть и вспоминать, каково целоваться с мужчинами.

Вспомнив поцелуи с Крассиусом Курио, Нельс вконец утешился и осознал, что впереди много приятного.

 

***

 

Хотите — верьте, хотите — проверьте, но Нельс Ллендо стараниями и поцелуями госпожи Драты поверил, что красивых и даже уродливых женщин можно любить в каком угодно обличии — хоть в мужском, хоть в женском.

Только к «дням крови» привыкнуть так и не смог.


End file.
